Guitar
by Livin-4-The-Rush
Summary: Logan has been teaching himself how to play the guitar whenever he is alone as a way to relax from a hard day. What happens when someone finally walks in on him playing? ONE SHOT


**Read and review if you like! :)**

Logan was the smart one. The one that was practical. He'd figure out all the answers to make it easier for the other guys. That's how it had always been. How it always _would _be. At least when the rest of the guys were around. But when he was alone...he let loose.

Kendall, Carlos, and James were at the pool, while Mama Knight and Katie were at the mall getting some new video game Katie wanted. So Logan was left to do what he normally did when he was alone. He grabbed Kendall's guitar.

Now, Logan was't a guitar player. He couldn't pick up the guitar and automatically play whatever song he wanted like Kendall. But he watched videos on YouTube and had learned the 13 main chords and was learning more. He knew all the technical stuff and some stuff he learned just from watching the blonde.

He saw how relaxed and at peace Kendall looked when he played and Logan needed that. After a day of everyone's problems and figuring stuff out, Logan needed to feel relaxed. So whenever he was alone he played.

He only knew how to play one song all the way. And that was Show Me. It had been of his favorites to perform and sing.

He sat on the orange couch and positioned his fingers. He started to tune the guitar.

X

Kendall had just gotten out of the pool.

He was getting ready to leave and checked to see if Carlos and James would notice. They were too busy having a water fight to even look up.

Kendall chuckled as he threw on his shirt and walked back into the Palm Woods. He remembered how Logan was in the apartment alone. He felt bad for leaving him there but the brunette had insisted.

Kendall walked into the elevator and the door closed. He was brought to their floor.

As he approached their room 2J, he heard the sound of someone playing his guitar. Kendall quietly walked in and saw that Logan was the one playing. Logan didn't even notice Kendall had walked in as he continued to play.

_"I touch your skin. You're trembling. It's in your eyes. You're here to win. So let the games- games begin."_

__Kendall felt his swim trunks tighten as Logan continued. He palmed his growing erection through his trunks as he bit his lip.

Logan all of a sudden felt like he was being watched. He turned towards the door and saw Kendall palming his area through his trunks.

"Kendall, I-"

Kendall walked towards the couch. "Play the '_You're dressin' light, it's fittin' right' _part. Please." Kendall whimpered beggingly.

Logan grew nervous but he did as Kendall told him. He positioned his fingers.

_"You're dressin' light, it's fittin' right."_

__Kendall couldn't take it anymore. This innocent boy sing these sexy lyrics. Logan was too busy with the guitar to see Kendall with his hands in his pants.

"Kendall what are you-"

"Touch me Logan."

"What? I-"

"You. On my guitar. Logan I _need _you to touch me."

Logan saw the lust in his eyes.

"I didn't know you were gay." Logan said honestly.

"I didn't...either. But I need this, Logan"

Logan realized how Kendall _never _begged. So Kendall must really need this. Logan nodded in agreement. Kendall pulled his pants down exposing his fully hard 9 inch cock. Logan gasped.

Logan scooted over and started to stroke Kendall.

_"Oh Logie yes." _Kendall said as his head went back in pleasure.

Logan jeans started to tighten. Kendall pulled Logan's hands off.

"Pull your pants down." Kendall didn't ask but demanded.

Logan didn't object. He pulled his pants and boxers down exposing his fully hard 9 inch cock as well.

"Stroke us together." Kendall said as he also sat up to arrange it.

"Ok." Logan obeyed.

They couldn't believe how much more pleasure they got with the added friction.

"Logan let me do it now." Logan backed off as Kendall grabbed both of their cocks and stroked violently fast.

_"You fucking tease. Playing our sexy song, just begging me to do this. That's what you wanted, huh?"_

_"Ohhh Kendall, I'm close."_

_"You're close baby?" _Kendall said as he grunted. _"You wanna cum all over my hand? You wanna cum all over my fast guitar playing hands, huh? Cum for me, Logie."_

_"Kendall uhhhhh." _Logan whimpered.

Kendall stroked even faster.

"_UGHHHHHHH" _Kendall screamed out as he came. The sound of Kendall turned Logan on even more.

_"Ohhh Kendall!" _Logan screamed as he came next.

When they calmed Logan collapsed onto Kendall. They both laid there breathing heavily.

"Kendall?" Logan said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You know, I'd love for my new boyfriend to teach me how to play guitar."

Kendall looked up at him and smiled wide.

"You got it."


End file.
